LET ME LOVE YOU
by BabyKitsuneStar
Summary: Jealousy strikes Inuyasha when Kagome and Sesshomaru starts to see each other more often after he decides to mate Kikyo.Kagome agrees to Sesshomaru training her and sees him as a friend, but can that possibly evolve to something else?SesshKag
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF INUYASHA**

Summary- Jealousy strikes Inuyasha when Kagome and Sesshomaru starts to see each other more often after he decides to mate Kikyo.

Kagome agrees to Sesshomaru training her and sees him as a friend, but can that possibly evolve to something else?

'_ Let me love you _' is what he said before his lips met hers.Sessh/Kag

**" LET ME LOVE YOU " **

_"You pervert!"Kagome shrieked striking the monk on his head with her fist._

_He groaned and Chuckled rubbing his head. "Damn this Cursed Hand of mines Forgive me Lady Kagome."_

_"Hmph! Learn to keep your hands to youself next time Miroku! " she ordered. " Then you wonder why I no longer give you hugs anymore"_

_Kagome glaced at the Monk who flashed her an innocent smile and rolled her eyes._

_"Baka."Sango mumbled under her breath. "Kagome do you know where Inuyasha is?"_

_"No he said he'd back soon, but he left earlier this morning." _

_Kagome began to worry as she looked to the setting sun. 'Where could he be?' she wondered. Her body tensed when she suddenly sensed a powerful aura nearing their camp ,but then relaxed Once she recognized it was Inuyasha's._

_A wide smile appeared on her face when she seen the hanyou emerge from the bushes and land in front of them._

_"Inuyasha ..."She whispered stepping toward him when she noticed he wasn't alone._

_' Kikyo? What is she doing here?' The miko thought then glared daggers at the dead priestess while she climbed off of Inuyasha's back to stand next to him._

_Kagome could feel her heart break into pieces while she watched him look down at her with warmth before gently holding her hand in his._

_Inuyasha turned and Golden orbs met confused Sapphire ones. _

_No one said a word until The monk cleared his throat._

_"So you're back."Miroku stated._

_The hanyou silently nodded._

_"And so is Kikyo." Sango spat while eyeing the priestess suspiciously. Inuyasha only glanced at the Demon slayer; his hand squeezing Kikyo's._

_"I've made my decision Kagome ..."_

_Kagome Held her breath once she heard those words slip from his lips. He'd choosen? Was he going to finally be hers or stay with-_

_"I have choosen to take Kikyo as my mate " he stated calmly his eyes softened as he stared at the young girl before him. He winced when he heard a sharp in take of breath then seen the shock expression on her face._

_The Inu gang stared silently and waited for the miko to reply. Kagome sighed before posing on a fake smile._

_"Very well Inuyasha ... I'm happy for you." she paused to strengthen her voice, "I wish the both of you the best."_

_Inuyasha gave her sympathetic look while Kikyo remained emotionless. Kagome gave a quick bow before turning around._

_" I should really get started on that bath now ...I'll be back later ok." _

_She threw a sad smile over her shoulder before walking away._

Sad sapphire eyes briefly closed causing a couple of fresh tears to escape. The raven haired girl angrily brushed them away with a sigh.

"I don't even know why I'm so upset ... I seen it coming I even felt it so why Does it hurt so bad?" The miko sobbed as she soaked alone in the hot spring.

The others decided she needed some time to herself after Inuyasha made his decision.

Which she was thankful for, the last thing she needed were people breathing down her neck ,throwing her looks of pity.

She noticed familar aura nearing, but didn't once budge. Not even when the figure made its way out of the shadows. Usually she would duck beneath the water and scream, but today she didn't even bother.

" Miko "

Kagome slowly raised her head to meet his harden gold orbs and glared.

" Demon "she adressed him with such venom in her voice even Sesshomaru was taken back.

"What is it you desire? If it has anything to do with Naraku I have no new information on him."

She spat before turning her back to him. "So you should leave."_  
_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he quickly drew his poison whip and whirled it at the miko only for it to disappear against her bright blue barrier.

The Taiyoukai's jaw tightened when Kagome laughed then turned to him with a playful smile.

"You're so Predictable Sesshomaru-_Sama_."

"Do not test me wench.Just because we are allies for the time being doesn't mean I will hesitate to kill you."He warned with a growl.

Kagome nodded slightly with narrowed eyes. "The feelings neutral.Do you mind?"

Sesshomaru stared at her in silence while she made her way to the edge of the springs near her clothes.

"You have nothing I want to see human." he replied cooly.

"Sure I figured you'd say that"

Kagome scoffed ; without another word she climbed out of the springs in the nude and wrapped a towel around her body.

She tied her hair up with a scrunchy then made her way over to the gorgeous taiyoukai who sat on the ground indian style.

She calmly kneeled before him and waited for him to speak.

"Where is Inuyasha?"He asked cooly.

"With his mate." Kagome blinked, "No disrespect, but can't you simply sniff out his scent.I thought Inu youkai had great sense of smell."

Sesshomaru growled a warning at the sarcastic human, but she simply rolled her eyes defiantly.

"You can growl all you want _milord _don't expect me to bite my tongue."

"Hn" Golden eyes narrowed.

"So I expect this mate of my half brothers is his dead miko?"

Kagome silently stared at her hands confirming the demon's suspicion and he smirked wickedly.

"Just as I expected ..." he continued ,"It must really suck to be you. A weak useless human with no one to love. You can't even win against a _dead_ woman made of_ clay_."Sesshomaru teased.

He expected her to yell. He expected her to be angry. He even expected her to try to foolishly attack him ,but he never expected to smell the scent of tears.

Was she crying?Over that hanyou? '_Pathetic_' he thought with a snort.

"I'm ... not pathetic."the girl mumbled reading his mind while clutching the ends of her towel. "Don't call me weak because you don't understand what it feels like to be in my shoes. Everyone can't be all high and mightly like you!"she bit out harshly.

"Indeed."Sesshomaru stated with indifference. Kagome sighed turning her back to him.

"Why are you here? Did you travel this far just to taunt me, and make me feel even lower than I already felt? If you did Job well done!"

Sesshomaru's emotionless eyes watched her form intently. Her shoulders hunched ,head hanging low in defeat. It seemed the young miko's spirits were broken, and the thought of that made him feel oddly uncomfortable.

"I came here for you." He spoke softly.

Kagomes head shot up in suprise, but she didn't dare turn around to face him.

"I feel the battle with Naraku is nearing, even if your spirtual powers are great they are untrained."

Kagome snorted bitterly and stood to her feet.

"Tell me something I don't know." she mumbled. "Thats Why this Sesshomaru has come to train you." His tone was serious and cold sending chills up the girl's spine.

Kagome quickly turned and her mouth gaped open in disbelief. "_You_" she pointed to Sesshomaru ,"Train_ me_" she pointed to herself. "NO Y-You got to be joking!"

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow and stood from the ground; he walked toward Kagome who backed away.

"This Sesshomaru does not Joke when it comes to battle Miko I'm not that idiot half breed of yours."He spat arrogantly.

"He's not_ Mine. _" Kagome growled. "So when is This training of yours?"She asked excitedly. Although, Kagome didn't like the idea of being trained by _Lord Jackass _, the miko did want to learn how to control her powers better.So she didn't have to rely on the others during battle. _'I will no longer be known as the weakest link or just a jewel detecter. I'll prove to everyone that I'm not completely helpless ' _she thought with fiery eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_"He's not Mine. " Kagome growled. "So when is This training of yours?"She asked excitedly. Although, Kagome didn't like the idea of being trained by Lord Jackass , the miko did want to learn how to control her powers better.So she didn't have to rely on the others during battle. 'I will no longer be known as the weakest link or just a jewel detecter. I'll prove to everyone that I'm not completely helpless ' she thought with fiery eyes._

**NEW**

"You will come to me every night around this hour and practice..."

Kagome glanced at her watch on the ground to see it was 9:00.

"Starting now."he continued.The miko's head popped up.

"Now?But I just took a bath and I don't have my clothes on!"She shrieked.

"I suggest you start dressing yourself quickly This Sesshomaru is not one who loves to wait."

Sesshomaru watched with an amused expression as Kagome huffed grabbing her clothes then ran behind a tree to change.

After a while she finally appeared and stormed over to him with her hands placed on her hips.

"Your clothes are rather ... indecent."He teased eyeing the short skirt which showed most of her legs.

" Bite me ." She scowled receiving a rare chuckle from the Taiyoukai.

"Maybe later."

Kagome smirked knowing he was only kidding. "So ... Will you also be teaching me combat?" She questioned.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and watch with amusement as the miko's eyes light up and she smile toothfully.

"Great! Let's go!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyes before throwing the miko an old sword of his.

_'This will be interesting'_ he thought as she caught it with ease; pure determination in her eyes.

_A few hours Later ..._

"Did you really have to swing that damn blade so hard?"Kagome Groaned staring as the blood gushed from her arm.

"and was that suprise attack really necessary."she whinned.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm causing the miko to flinch in pain.

"Yes it was necessary for your next lesson.In healing." he replied calmly. Kagome nodded as he continued. "pull all your energy from within outward and concentrate on healing."he ordered. Kagome did as she was told, but started yelping in fear once her arm began to smoke and her blood started boiling.

"Oh my gosh Oh my gosh oh my gosh!"She repeated jumping up and down like a little kid who needed to use the restroom badly.

"Sesshomaru do something please! My arm! I think its about to catch on fire!"She shrieked. Sesshomaru mentally smiled before grabbing the struggling girl to him.

"Relax"he whispered softly ; his lips brushing against her earlobe. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat before she released a deep breath and her body went limp.

"Better?"sesshomaru asked receiving a small nod. "Good now try again on ... and this time relax don't stress yourself."

The taiyoukai stepped back and watched Kagome try again ,and this time she succeeded.

"I Did it!" she grinned.

"Yes you did.You did quite well for a human."His replied cooly.

Kagome resisted the urge to look annoyed, and gave him a warm smile instead.

" Arigatou Sensei." _(Thank you Teacher_)

She gave a slight bow and Sesshomaru's emotionless mask faded and for a moment he was speechless.

"Y-yeah whatever." He quickly looked away crossing his arms in front of his chest.

" You know for a minute there you reminded me of a certain Hanyou whom you hate and show no claim to."Kagome chuckled.

Sesshomaru growled and shot her threatening look. "Miko-"He started. Kagome quickly shook her head and back up holding her hands in the air.

" Just playin gosh whats with you youkai ... have no sense of humor at all."

" I kill humans for humor."Sesshomaru replied emotionlessly. Kagome sweat dropped then scratched her head. _'Sesshomaru will be Sesshomaru'_

" Lets go Girl."he ordered walking away.

" Where we going fluffy?"Kagome asked eyeing his strange fluffy tail.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and glared at her.

" _DO NOT _ever call This Sesshomaru that again human."he warned.

" Fine The Sesshomaru I won't call you that_ IF _you adress me correctly."She crossed her arms ,"I have a name you know."

" Hn.." The demon lord turned to walk away. "Fine Kagome ... I'm returning you to camp."

Kagome smiled hearing him adress her properly for the first time.

"Thanks ... but uh Camp?Don't you think Inuyasha..."

" Forget the weak Half breed I am not afraid of him. I will do what I want regardless of what he wishes."He stated cooly before smirking, "Why so worried?You act as if the hanyou owns you."

Kagome turned a bright red and she snorted, " PLEASE! KAGOME HIGURASHI BELONGS TO NO ONE! I'M NOT JUST SOME CHEAP PROPERTY SOMEONE CAN CLAIM! "

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied in an amused tone.After a long walk Kagome Started complaining about her legs so Sesshomaru surprisingly picked her up bridal style and carried her.

"Thanks." She blushed lightly. "You didn't have to you know."

"Hn"

"That can get real irritating after a while."Kagome Huffed.

"Indeed" Sesshomaru answered cooly.

As the two neared camp they could hear loud shouts and yells coming from two familiar voices.

' WHERE IS SHE YOU DAMN MUTT!'

' I'M NOT TELLING YOU! '

' WHERE IS MY WOMAN KAGOME! '

' SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN YOU MANGY WOLF! '

' WELL SHE SURE ISN'T YOURS YOU BAKA! '

' SHE ... I ... IT DOESN'T MATTER YOU BASTARD YOU JUST STAY AWAY FROM HER OR I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES WITH MY BARE HANDS !'

' COME ON AND TRY IT DOG SHIT!'

Kagome sighed unconsciously snuggling closer to Sesshomaru.

"Just when I thought I might get a little peace and quiet." she muttered softly.

By the time the two showed up to camp Inuyasha and Kouga were already fighting, and Inuyasha was about to use his wind scar. "Prepare to die flea Bag!" He lifted Tesaiga in the air. "Wind-"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled in an annoyed tone. "Can't you two ever get alone?" She rolled her eyes as Inuyasha fell face first into a crater."Kagome"Kouga grinned, but frowned when he seen her in the arms of the western lord.

"Hey just what the hell yu doing with my Kagome?" He growled barring his fangs. Sesshomaru smirked and remained quiet. Kagome glared when he purposely held her tighter against him.

_' He's enjoying this' _She mentally groaned shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANYWAY **

_Thanks for the reviews!_

Inuyasha finally stood from his human size crater ,and angrily twirled around to face the girl.

"Kagome you wench how the hell did you-"

He stared at her and Sesshomaru in disbelief. "What the hell is going on here! Sesshomaru you bastard I'll freaking kill you!" he growled grabbing Tesaiga and charging at the Western lord. Everyone stared in shock as the hanyou flew backward when a blue barrier evolved around them.

"You will not touch him."Kagome shouted.

"Kagome?" Sango asked curiously. "Its ok Sango. " Kagome flashed The demon slayer and monk an assuring smile.

"You can let me go now Sesshomaru. "She spoke softly. Sesshomaru stared down into her mesmerizing sapphire orbs for a moment before lowering her to the ground.

Kagome gave him a quick smile before turning to the group who were staring wide mouthed at the pair.Well, all except Kikyo. "Sesshomaru is training me how to fight and control my powers."Kagome explained cheerfully.

" LIKE HELL HE IS! " Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "That Sneaky low down cold blooded bastard isn't being any where near you!" Inuyasha spat harshly.

Kagome gasped when he lept in front of her and roughy pushed her behind him while he stood infront of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled at the hanyou while flexing his claws which dripped with poison.

"I'd advise you not to lay another finger on my student while in my presence hanyou. I will not tollerate it."

"Sesshomaru ...sensei" Kagome whispered Dreamyly causing both Inuyasha and Kouga to growl.

"Tell me Dear Brother why are you so concerned about what _Kagome and I _do ? Aren't you and the dead priestess mated?"Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha's ears twitched while he looked from Kagome back to Kikyo.

"Kagome's my friend."Inuyasha argued.

"Well I'm sure your friend has a mind of her own right Kagome?"He asked cooly.

"Right" Kagome nodded. "And I choose to continue training with Sesshomaru!"

"Then its settled. I'll met up with you tomorrow night same time Miko." He began to gracefully walk away.

"MY NAME IS KAGOME DAMN IT! KA-GO-ME ! " Kagome yelled angrily. Sesshomaru paused then looked back at Kagome with a small smile.

"Indeed." He stated cooly before continuing to walk away. "I'm glad you atleast know your name Ka-Go-Me."He repeated mockingly. Kagome watched his retreating figure with a wide grin.

"Damn you gorgeous arrogant bastard..." Kagome sighe dthen shook her head wondering if he'd heard her with his demon hearing.She could just picture that cocky smirk on his usual emotionless face; amusement shining in his hardened eyes.

"I'm going to bed."She told the group ignoring the Angry expressions on Inuyasha and Kouga's face. "Me too!"Shippo piped in while jumping on her shoulder. She smiled and patted the kitsunes head.

"Sango I'll tell you everything that happened in the morning ok."

"Alright Goodnight Kagome!"Sango smiled happily . She just _knew_ this would be _juicy_.

**00000000000000000000000000000000 000 000000000000000000**

_' Oh MY Kagome you Have the hots for Sesshomaru!' Sango whispered excitedly._

_The modern miko nearly choked on the ramen in her mouth. 'What? I do not!' she shrieked in defense._

_'Not yet but maybe later!' sango grinned ,Kagome shook her head in denial._

_'No No No I've learned my lesson about messing with stupid Inu youkais.' she grumbled._

_Sango frowned. 'but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are nothing alike. Besides Sesshy looks way better.I bet you two would give me some beautiful nieces and nephews.' _

_'Sango!' kagome yelled turning bright pink._

Kagome blushed as she remembered her friend's words from earlier. _' Me and Sesshomaru ...kids? I think not!' _she scoffed. _'Like that ever will happen'_ _'Althought they do say expect the unexpected...wait! No I did not just think that !'_ Kagome quickly pushed the thought away.

_' Damn you Miroku for rubbing off on Sango with your lecherous ways!'_

"having pleasant thoughts Kagome? "A deep voice asked from behind. Kagome quickly jumped to her feet in attack mode.

"Sesshomaru ... "she sighed ."You almost scared me to death! How come you're so late?!"She demanded with a hand on her hip.

" I was not late dear miko You were just to Busy in your own thoughts to notice I've been standing here for over fifteen minutes."

Kagome blushed and turned away. "Sorry just alot on my mind." She explained.

"Indeed." The taiyoukai Stated raising an eyebrow. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment as Sango's words repeated in Kagome's mind. '_You two would make some beautiful Nieces and nephews.' _

"SHUT UP!"

Kagome's faced reddened and she quickly turned around placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned sensing embarrassment flow from her aura. He didn't understand how somthing so simple could make her so uneasy.

"umm I-I ..."she stuttered drifting off.

'_OH MY KAGOME YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR SESSHOMARU_!'

Sango's Voice chirped inside her head.

"Damn it! I swear I going to kill her!"

"Kill who?" Sesshomaru questioned curiously.

"um... no one Come on we should get started _sensei_."

"hai"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF INUYASHA (DUH)**

Summary- Jealousy strikes Inuyasha when Kagome and Sesshomaru starts to see each other more often after he decides to mate Kikyo.

Kagome agrees to Sesshomaru training her and sees him as a friend, but can that possibly evolve to something else?

' Let me love you ' is what he said before his lips met hers.Sessh/Kag

_thanks 4 all the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to add more, I been real busy lately._

(a/n- I forgot to mention Sesshomaru has two arms in this story)

" Inuyasha will you stop your Complaining already Sesshomaru's only Staying for one night since its raining." Kagome said in an annoyed tone. Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly then glared across the fire at his older brother who sat pretty close to Kagome.

" Feh! It only takes ONE night to get Pregnant." Inuyasha bit out.

" SIT! " Kagome yelled. " WHY WOULD I EVEN **THINK** OF DOING ANYTHING WITH HIM WHILE PEOPLE ARE IN THE ROOM." Inuyasha lifted his face from the floor and eyed them angrily.

"LOOK HOW CLOSE YOU ARE NOW! A FEW MORE MOVES AND YOU'LL PRACTICALLY BE ON HIS DIC-"

"SIT!" Kagome screamed. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT you Stupid Baka! Shippo and Rin are Inside Here With Us." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the hanyou while squeezing the water from his hair.

"You really amaze me with your ignorance at times Dear brother." He spoke indifferently recieving an a threatening Growl in return.

His eyes traveled to kagome who shivered from the cold and wrapped her arms around her body. Her clothes were completely drentched from the rain including everyones elses in the hut except Rin who Wore a pair of Kagomes Pajama's, Kikyo was off visiting some village and would return in a few days.

' She's freezing yet she Gave Rin her dry clothes so She'd be warm.' Sesshomaru thought while staring at her.

" Why don't you just Take a picture already. " he heard the Hanyou snort bitterly from across the room.

The taiyoukai Ignored his half brother and Grabbed Kagome's Hand instead pulling her on top of him. He untied his armor and slid out his shirt (Forgot the name of the clothing he wears) revealing his bare chest. Everyones eyes widened when he settled her on his lap with her both of her leg on each side of him. The Perverted monk raised an eye brow with a cocky grin plastered on his face until the slayer smack it off.

"Miroku..." Sango warned.

"Wha-What are you doing!" Kagome asked when his arms slid around the small of her back pressing her further into his chest. The Shivering immediatly stopped ,and the girl snuggled closer to his body enjoying the heat radiating from it.

"You are cold." He said in a calm voice ignoring the loud growls from Inuyasha. "I will keep you warm for tonight.Now rest"

Kagome nodded before resting a head on his shoulder . "Arigato Sesshomaru-sama." she yawned then closed her eyes drifting off into a deep sleep.

Rin Smiled at the couple across the room then elbowed Shippo who was to busy being amused by the hanyou's jealousy to notice the couple's actions. .

"I think they like each other." she whispered happily. The small kitsune's eyes widened.

"You mean My oka-san and your kaa-san?" He asked recieving a quick nod. The kitsune's eyes trailed to Kagome and Sesshomaru in the far corner.

"Well they do look great together and Kagome deserves some one who treats her right , and Sesshomaru's far better than that baka Inuyasha."

Rin nodded in agreement. " Hey if they get together that'll make you Rin's brother won't it? "

The kitsune's eyes lit up. " Hai. I always wanted a sister or brother."

" Well Rin will be your sister and maybe Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru Will give us a younger brother later on! "

The Taiyoukai's eyes snapped open and he stared at the two smiling children in shock, he could tell Inuyasha had heard them as well from the constant clenching of his jaw and balling of his fist.

" Rin ... Fox... Go to sleep NOW! " He ordered. The two quickly laid down.

" I think he heard us. " Rin whispered.

" Yeah maybe we should just talk about this in the morning he seems really mad. " Shippo Shivered. The two children nodded in agreement before closing their eyes.

'_ A younger brother huh ... I wouldn't mind having a son.' _

Sesshomaru stared at the beautiful ningen in his arms. She was gorgeous and very attractive , but she was still a human.

_' A powerful Human Who would produce Powerful heir to the Western lands. '_

Without realizing it he softly caressed the side of her face then slid a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

_' I should discuss this with her later. If a Demon with Great power mated her it could cause alot of trouble in the future.' _The taiyoukai thought. _' So the only way to prevent this problem is to mark her since I refuse to kill her.' _he concluded though he knew that wasn't the _Only_ reason he wanted to mark her.

A certain slapping noise beside him caused sesshomaru to break out of his thoughts and divert his eyes to the monk and slayer.

" Perverted fool Never learns." The slayer mumbled while looking at Miroku's unconscious figure.

"Feh! Lecher" Inuyasha Snorted.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes...

**- DREAM SEQUENCE -**

_ The Taiyoukai entered a white room filled with millions of floating bottoms and breast. It wasn't long before he spotted Miroku sitting beside a lake with a woman who looked alot like the slayer except her eyes were blue._

_" Miroku! " the woman giggled while squirming around in his arms. _

_" Monk... " Seshomaru called in a bored tone._

_" Sesshomaru what are you doing here? " Miroku quickly stood to his feet and the girl disappeared. Sesshomaru silently made his way to the monk and stood in front of him._

_"Tell me ... why are all these ... body parts floating around." The taiyoukai questioned._

_"Oh those?" Miroku grinned. "Those are all the bottoms and breast of the women that I have touched over the years." He explained proudly._

_Golden Amber orbs narrowed when a floating short green skirt passed by._

_"You've groped Kagome!" Sesshomaru growled. He quickly grabbed Miroku by his neck then lifted him off the ground._

_Miroku Sweatdropped as he dangled helplessly in the air. " I assure you it wasn't recently Lord Sesshomaru.I haven't touched Kagome in months!" _

_Sesshomaru snorted before carelessly dropping Miroku on the ground._

_"ouch That hurts you know. ... So I see you've taking a liking to Lady Kagome?" Miroku grinned expecting the Taiyoukai to blush and deny it like Inuyasha used to do, but of course this was Sesshomaru we were talking about._

_" Hn. She will be my mate." Sesshomaru Stated indiferently, his face remained emotionless. "And if you dare grope her again I will kill you, revive you , then kill you again."_

_" Does Kagome know you plan to mate her?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru shook his head while taking a seat beside the monk._

_"Tell me monk ... why must you continue to touch the slayer in such ways surely you know she doesn't like it."_

_Miroku's eyes twinkled knowingly before he looked to the sky._

_" Thats what you think ... Sango may act that way around others ,but she actually admitted she liked it when we were alone one night. She even groped me back." Miroku chuckled. " Don't tell her I told you though ... She'll kill me."_

_" hn." Sesshomaru smirked._

_" Maybe you should try it on Kagome sometime you never know ... she may enjoy it as well." _

_** hn. Maybe I will**_

_**"Sesshomaru!" A familar voice called.**_

_Both Sesshomaru and Miroku looked around to find where it was coming from._

_**"SESSHOMARU!"**_

_"Lady Kagome." Miroku stood looking around. "Where is she?"_

_" She's back in our world. I guess she's trying to wake me. We will continue to discuss this later." _

_Miroku only nodded and watched as the Taiyoukai walked away then vanished._

_**-END OF DREAM **_**-**

Kagome brought both of her hands to cup the Taiyoukai's flawless face.

"Sesshomaru wake up." she whispered full of concern.

The inu youkai's eyes immediately snapped open and stared at the girl before them.

"What is it Miko?" He asked in a surprisingly soft tone. Kagome released a long breath she didn't even notice she was holding then calmly brushed a silver strand from his face.

" Thank goodness! you were talking in your sleep though I couldn't really understand what you were saying."

The miko's eye brows furrowed in thought.

"Do not worry yourself Kagome I was only talking to the monk." He replied coolly while glancing at the sleeping Miroku.

"You can do that?" Kagome asked curiously before yawning , she was still tired.

"Yes I can ... now rest." He ordered before once again closing his eyes.

Kagome gave him a warm smile before snuggling closer and drifting to sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF INUYASHA (DUH)**

Summary- Jealousy strikes Inuyasha when Kagome and Sesshomaru starts to see each other more often after he decides to mate Kikyo.

Kagome agrees to Sesshomaru training her and sees him as a friend, but can that possibly evolve to something else?

' Let me love you ' is what he said before his lips met hers.Sessh/Kag

OLD-

"You can do that?" Kagome asked curiously before yawning , she was still tired.

"Yes I can ... now rest." He ordered before once again closing his eyes.

Kagome gave him a warm smile before snuggling closer and drifting to sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

NEW-

" You're holding your sword wrong ningen! If you go into battle like that it can easily be knocked out your hand!" Sesshomaru Scolded Kagome as he watched her practice from under a tree.

Kagome gave a fustrated growl then wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Oh sure whatever Great Taiyoukai of the West, tell me how to swing a freaking the correct way in this damn heat while you sit under a tree not doing a thing. Maybe if you taught me instead of telling me, we wouldn't have this problem." Kagome mumbled under her breath not realizing he heard everything she'd said.

The Taiyoukai Smirked at her sarcastic attitude then in a flash he was standing behind her with hands wrapped around her waist in an very intimate manner.

"Sensei ..."

Kagome's breath hitched when she felt his lips on the back of her head.

"Don't you find it rather rude to talk about your teacher after all he's taught you?"

His husky voice came out as smooth as silk and the miko began to panic. Her heart beats skipped at every word spoken followed by the slight burning sensation of his rough hands sliding against her bare skin.

"Though you are right ... you should be taught what to do properly."

Kagome gasped and stared wide eyes over her shoulder at slly smile on his graceful features, the light twinkle in his eyes.

"First slide your legs further apart for a better balance, and a stronger hold on your ground." Sesshomaru whispered cooly in Kagome's ear.

Sesshomaru's hands slid lower to Kagome's inner thighs, his claws tracing the soft exposed flesh, then pushed her legs apart.Kagome could feel herself becoming light headed and weak in the knees when his hand slide higher, touching her center in the process, then rested back on her wast.

Sesshomaru groaned while inhaling her intoxicating scent and pulled her body to his.

"Next, You're holding your sword all wrong hold it like this." he whispered.

Kagome blushed when a clawed hand went higher and cupped her breast firmly before reaching her shoulders and moving her arms in the right position.

"And that is the correct way to hold a sword while performing this sort of attack miko. Any more questions?"

The Taiyoukai Smiled while resting his chin on her shoulder, Kagome's body tensed when she felt a light rumbling from his chest against her back.

" Ummm yeah ... Sesshomaru do you really think this is the proper way to teach sword, because in the future it is very inappropriate for a sensei to touch his student this way and you can get in alot of trouble for it."

She swallowed hard when the Taiyoukai Smirked.

" Good I like trouble ... Life would be very plain and boring without it."

The Taiyoukai chuckled at the miko's scarlet face when he placed one hand on her heated core and the other one on her ass.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! " She Shrieked.

"Teaching you a new lesson." Sesshomaru smiled mischieviously.

"A new leasson in what?" Kagome breathed out weakly.

"Get your filthy paws off my woman you mutt!"

Kouga shouted just as the Taiyoukai was about to answer her question. The miko's head snapped in Kouga's Direction and she sighed.

' _I should be happy Kouga Interupted. Sesshomaru shouldn't be touching this way, but it feels so right. I can't help but want more." _she thought. '_And how many times do I have to tell him to stop calling me His woman! '_

Kouga snatched Kagome from Sesshomaru's Arms, and pushed her behind him. "Just what the hell do you think you were doing? " He yelled angrily while glaring at the inu youkai who crossed his arms with a cocky grin.

"What does it look like wolf? I was teaching her a new leason ... and was about to show her my favorite sword if you had not came."

The wolf prince growled knowing what the Inu youkai ment, and Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in shock.

' _Did he really just say what I think he did_?'

Sesshomaru licked his lips and gave her a sly wink.

_' OMG now he really is starting to freak me out, this is so not like the Sesshomaru I know. Wait didn't he talk to Miroku the other day?' _Kagome slapped her forehead and Groaned . _ 'I should have known .. damn persuasive Monk.'_

Kouga Gritted his teeth while Staring at Sesshomaru .

'_ I never thought he could be so dirty and straight forward. I'd say he was that damn monk in disguise if I didn't know better'_

"I'd advise you to Keep your _sword _in its _sheath_ if you know whats good for you." Kouga Spat.

" Is that A threat wolf." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

" No its A warning Taiyoukai Stay away from whats mines." Kouga's eyes flashed red as his anger increased.

"Funny didn't know the miko was an object you could claim without her consent."

"She doesn't have to Agree to be my mate, and she might not like my decision but she will learn to accept it in time. Now that dog boy is outta the way their is no way any one will stop me from claiming whats mine." Kouga Boasted.

**Smack**

" I'M NOT YOUR DAMN PROPERTY YOU IDIOT!" The Furious Miko barked at the Wolf prince.

"How many times do I have to tell you I DO NOT love you nor Do I see you in my future."Kagome yelled while poking his chest.

The stunned wolf prince took a step back, shocked at the anger in her voice. Amber orbs sat and watched the whole scene with interest from the trees above, his eyes met Cold Gold ones For a second before they turned away to stare at the girl before them.

" I Don't like you more than a friend get that Threw your Thick Stupid Little brain I don't want to be the princess of your pack or the Mother of your pups so stop claiming me already Damn it! Enough is Enough!"

She paused a moment to Catch her breath then finally looked up to meet his icy blue orbs filled with hurt. She immediately regretted her words and tried to apoligize, but before she could he was gone.

"Kouga ..." She breath out watching as the trail of dust cleared.

Sesshomaru stepped up to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" He needed to hear the truth." His cold Voice spoke.

" I know but ,I shouldn't have said what I said. Kouga's still my friend and I hurted him." Her voice cracked.

It wasn't long before the Taiyoukai Smelt the salty scent of tears, and he sighed. This was not the way he thought things would turn out.

"You should go to Rin I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome sniffed then turned to leave.

Sesshomaru took a step forward to protest.

"And before you even say it. I'm strong enough to protect myself. We both know that so you don't have to baby me and look after me to make sure I'm ok. You don't have to protect me Sesshomaru." She fussed.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't _have_ to do anything. I protect you because I _want_ to Kagome..." Sesshomaru spoke in a softer tone.

The miko stopped dead in her tracks then twirled around to find she was alone, the silver haired taiyoukai was gone.

**Me:( Laughs Evily) Sesshomaru you naughty Naughty boy you**

**Sesshomaru- (growls) This is not like this Sesshomaru at all! You go back and Change that now or I will kill you for making me seem like that stupid Monk!**

**: Sesshomaru cuts his eyes at Miroku who grabs Sango's Bottom.:**

**Sango:(screams) HENTAI! **

**SLAP**

**Sesshomaru- (Raises his Poison claws) Change your lies Now Ningen**

**Me-(Crosses Arms) Hmmhp How do I know They're lies? I don't know what you do in your spare time when the camera's aren't rolling dog boy**

**Sesshomaru- (Looks away) What I do is none of your business wench**

**Me- Huffs SIT BOY**

**CRASH**

**Shippo- Wide eyed How Did She Do that?**

**Inuyasha- Smirks I don't know but I'm liking it already. **

**:Inuyasha Stands over Sesshomaru and laughs.:**

**Inuyasha- Tell me how does it feel to be sat by a mere human Dear brother**

**Kagome- (Sighs) INuyasha Sit!**

**Crash**

**Inuyasha- (Groans) What did I do now?**

**Kagome- Stop teasing Your Brother or he'll kill you!**

**me- (Grins) I hope you liked this chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- ONCE AGAIN... I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

Summary- Jealousy strikes Inuyasha when Kagome and Sesshomaru starts to see each other more often after he decides to mate Kikyo.

Kagome agrees to Sesshomaru training her and sees him as a friend, but can that possibly evolve to something else?

' Let me love you ' is what he said before his lips met hers.Sessh/Kag

**  
**

**-O- LoL I want to once again thank everyone for reviewing , alot of your comments made me laugh and smile. I'm glad you're still enjoying my story and I hope you continue to. I don't think anyone was really expecting the whole perverted Sesshomaru part lol. It was just another surprising twist in the story and there will be plenty of other ones as it continues, because I want to make sure to keep it interesting for you all. Thanks ****KaminokoDaughters** **pointing out my translation mistake to me! I'll try to read your Story as soon as Possible.** **-O-**

Sesshomaru- Get back here human! (Runs after Snoblossom1251)

Me: (trips Sesshomaru as he passes)

**Crash!**

Me: (Giggles then whistles innocently while looking away)

Sesshomaru- (Glares) Why did you do that?

Me: (acting dumb ) Do what? What I do?

Sesshomaru- Trip me Wench (Growls)

Me:( thinks: Did he Just call me a wench?) SIT DOG BOY!

(**Silence & Crickets Chirping**)

Shippo- Uh oh

Me: (Sweatdrops) What happened to your rosary?

Sesshomaru- (smirks) I got the old hag Kaede-

Kaede- (Coughs) Excuse me Sesshomaru ,ye do know I'm still standing here don't ye?

SnoBlossom1251- (whispers) Um I think we should run now

Me: (Nods) Lets go

Sesshomaru- (Runs after them) COME BACK YOU WEAKLINGS!

Inuyasha- (LAUGHS) ooh boy this is interesting

Kagome- oh Inuyasha Sit down and Be quiet

**CRASH!**

Inuyasha- (yells) KAGOME!

Kagome- (Chuckles) ooops my bad Inu

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**NEW**

**Inuyasha's Point of view...**

**A month had passed since Sesshomaru first started to Train Kagome and the miko earned a whole new type of respect from the youkai Lord for her quick learning. The Taiyoukai and modern Miko now some what considered each other friends although The Ice prince of The West would never fully admit it out loud. He was growing fond of the human girl ,and spent more time with her each day. He even followed her now and then to make sure she was safe, He didn't trust the hanyou to protect her with the dead wench around. **

**Kagome started to slowly drift away from Inuyasha and the hanyou noticed , he confronted her about it many times but the Ningen would always deny it. **

**' You don't have to worry about Sesshomaru **_**stealing**_** me away Inuyasha, You will always be my **_**friend**_**.' Kagome woud always say with a small chuckle and a bright smile.**

**It was something about the way she said those words that always made his stomach turn . He didn't like the feeling of Kagome being with any one else especially his half brother.**

**The cold hearted bastard was slowly changing her and she didn't notice though everyone else did. When the miko wasn't around him she would often fake her happiness and constantly stay deep in thought about him and worry if he was alright , then when the taiyoukai would show her whole sad aura brightened. When ever he felt her life was in danger Sesshomaru would always come to the rescue like it was his duty , the others thought it was rather cute and romantic but Inuyasha on the other hand was sickened by it.**

**She had even defended him and hurt the wolf's feelings because he'd interupted their time together.And Kouga hadn't returned since.(Not that The Hanyou Cared the least bit.)**

**His main concern was her connection with Sesshomaru.  
Were they really friends like they say they were? Would she really leave him for his brother and become the Lady of The western lands?**

**No it just wasn't possible ... or was it?**

**End of Inuyasha's P.O.V**

" Inuyasha ...are you ok?" asked a calm voice.

Inuyasha gazed down from the tree he was sulking in to see Kikyo leaning against it. "You've been acting strange and I can't help but wonder... is it because of my reincarnation? " she questioned curiously.

" I'm just worried about her safety thats all ." Inuyasha softly admitted. " Sesshomaru isn't the most trustworthy person." The hanyou explained. The dead priestess' face hardened, her cold eyes darted toward the hanyou with a sharp glare of hate.

"Why worry over the cheap copy when you already have the real thing?" Kikyo questioned angrily. "I thought you said you loved me Inuyasha."

"Damn it I do Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled jumping from the tree branch. He landed in front of her and pulled her cold body to his. "You should know that already." he growled.

"Should I Inuyasha?" She asked bitterly, "You claimed me yet you haven't marked me, and its all because of that bitch!" She scowled then burried her face into his chest. "She's stealing your heart away from me."

"No she isn't Kikyo. I love you and Only you ok ... I just care for Kagome she's still my friend." he assured her.

"You liar!" she sobbed dramatically. "If she doesn't mean anything to you You'd send her back to her own damn time!"

Inuyasha sighed and ran his fingers threw her long inky locks. "I can't Kikyo we need her to sense the jewels."

"You have me Inuyasha You don't need her. She's just a nuisance, she doesn't belong here and shouldn't be here.Send her home. " She ordered angrily.

"I can't. " Inuyasha whispered.

"You can and you will for me ... your mate."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as she pressed his back against the tree trunk and kissed him. Once their lips parted she laid wet kisses along his jaw line; sucking his neck in a seductive manner.

" Please Inuyasha ... for me? " Kikyo whinnied while caressing his face with her cold hands.

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. " For you mate..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Crimson eyes watched the scene threw a mirror with a smirk. "Good work Kikyo , my pet." he chuckled. " That foolish Hanyou will have the troublesome girl off my hands in no time."

"Really I could have sworn you've grown quite fond of That_ troublesome _girl, Naraku." Naraku narrowed his eyes as his evil incarnation entered the room with a smirk. " Kagura " he spat watching her sit across from him beside Kanna.

"Maybe thats the reason you've decided to send her away instead, because you can't kill her. Once a beast accepts a person as its mate it can no longer harm them. Clever getting the hanyou and dead wench to do your dirty work Naraku." The youkai of the wind continued.

In a flash Kagura's wicked smile was turned to a frown and now it was Naraku who was smirking. "Don't dare think you have me figured out Kagura." He warned gripping her heart tighter in his hands.

Kagura winced while clutching her chest in pain. " Damn You N-naraku."She whispered shakily. The hanyou smirked.

" Leave my sight before I decide to end end your useless life." He ordered coldly.

Kagura glared while limping out of the room grasping her chest for dear life. The hanyou waited until her aura completely disappeared before turning to the albino child.

" Show me the miko Kanna." he ordered.

" As you wish. " She replied emotionless. The scene in the mirror changed to one with the miko and the demon lord.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- ONCE AGAIN... I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**  
**

**-0- Sorry yall I planned to add more than one chapter on my last post the other day, but I had to leave early!**

**My older cousin just had a beautiful baby Girl! And her name is Natalie.(Grins) I Swear She's so freakin cute & Adorable :-D**

**Anyway Back to the story. Thanx Charmedforever911 , Mangadreams,lunarcat12, and PreternaturalC for the reviews!**

**I also would like to welcome all of my new readers ,and Silent readers. -0- **

**OLD**

The hanyou waited until her aura completely disappeared before turning to the albino child.

" Show me the miko Kanna." he ordered.

" As you wish. " She replied emotionless. The scene in the mirror changed to one with the miko and the demon lord

**NEW**

**(Now more of that Sessho and Kagz Action with yet another twist)**

_Give up already woman I'm stronger.' Sesshomaru growled. The miko frowned before she started to squirm beneath his body, struggling to break free of his hold._

_The Taiyoukai pinned the minko down with one hand , his other raised dripping with poison as he hovered over her._

_' No way !' Kagome pouted, ' Thats not fair Sesshomaru you have poison claws!' she yelled. The taiyoukai smirked then lowered his face to hers._

**Naraku growled, his eyes turning red in jealousy. ' How dare that Bastard Come so close to her ' he thought**. **If he couldn't have the strange miko he would definately make sure no one else did.**

_' You dare call this Sesshomaru a cheater human? ' He whispered brushing his lips against hers._

_' I ... I just ' The miko's shaky words turned into small whimpers as the Taiyoukai kissed and sucked her neck in a loving manner._

_' What ..are... you ... doing.." Her whispers barely audible. _

_" So tell me dear Ka-Go-Me you still think of me as a gorgeous arrogant bastard?" he asked with pure amusement in his voice._

_Kagome's eyes widened and her rosey cheeks turned dark red. " Yes I do You arrogant bastard." she bit out._

_" Thats __GORGEOUS__ arrogant bastard" the Taiyoukai smirked. _

_" Want to know what I think of you miko? " He whispered in her ear. Kagome's eyes closed when she felt his warm breath against her neck. Sesshomaru flicked his tongue across her ear then blew on it._

_" I think you're a strange Beautiful emotionally unbalanced ,thick-headed, kind hearted, loyal,firey ,defiant, disobedient, loud , and annoying bitch." he bit out harshly causing Kagome to flinch and pull away. " but some how it makes me want you more and more each day." he stated in a softer tone. _

_"All of You..." _

_Kagome gasped when she felt his hands roam the curves of her body stopping at her breast. He gave her hardened nipples a slight pinch threw the thin fabric. Kagome let out a soft moan , her back arching her body close to his._

_" I know you're in love with that idiot half breed." He stated coldly. " But I'll wait ... koi just let me love you." Kagome's eyes widened as he leaned in and his lips met hers._

**"THAT DAMN BASTARD I'll KILL HIM !" Naraku yelled in outrage. The usual emotionless child took a step back with a slight tremble , She never seen her master so angry before. Stream was literally coming from his ears.**

_The Couple broke from their passionate kiss, and Sesshomaru turned his head with a smirk. " Seems like we're being watched , pet ." He stated cooly. Kagome sat up with a confused look on her face._

_"Huh?"_

**CRASH!**

Kanna's mirror shattered into millions of pieces. " What happened? " Asked the albino child as she stared at her broken mirror in awe.

**00000000000000000 0000000 000000000 00000000 000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

" Naraku " Sesshomaru spat with venom. " He was watching us threw Kanna's mirror."

Kagome's eyes widened and she shivered. Sesshomaru thought her actions were from fear ,and pulled her into his lap for comfort .

" Don't worry Kagome ... I won't let that weakling lay his filthy hands on you." He promised.

Sesshomaru rested his chin on the top of her head. He took a good pleasurable whiff of her intoxicating scent when he felt anger radiating from her aura. Kagome angrily pressed her hands against Sesshomaru's muscular chest and shoved him away. The taiyoukai's eyes widened as he watched her stand brushing off her skirt. Her cheerful sapphire eyes hardened and she shot him a cold glare.

" You knew he was watching the whole time yet you continued?" She Stated more than asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and stared at her confused. He didn't know why she was so upset ,and he didn't know why he even cared. He wasn't supposed to like her. He wasn't even supposed to care about her. The girl clutched her fist then averted her eyes to the ground.

"Why? " She whispered.

When she didn't get an answer Kagome stormed over to Sesshomaru and stared him in the eyes. The demon lord didn't dare back down as her glassy Sappire orbs pierced his with an unknown emotion.

" WHY! " she repeated loudly. "Why did You kiss me? Why did you tell me those things Damn it!" Kagome hissed.

" I already Answered your question miko. " Sesshomaru growled staring at the woman with cold eyes.

"Well My answer is _no_! I don't want_ your _love or_ your _stupid protection ok! Stay the hell away from_ me_! I no longer wish to train!"

Sesshomaru watched _Kagome _run away from_ him. _Her body vanishing behind the thick trees of the forest. His claws were dripping with posion his whole body heated and throbbing with the need to kill; eyes tinted with red. He wanted to Kill her for the harsh words she'd said , but couldn't bring himself to do so. He winced when he felt a slight pain deep inside his chest , and a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd never felt this way before in his entire life. So is this what it feels like to be rejected?

**000000000000000 000 000 00000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

The young raven haired girl ran threw the forest as fast as her legs could carry her. Twigs, branches, vines ,and thorns tearing deep into the flesh of her uncovered legs as she passed. She tripped over a rock on her way to the well then fell to the ground scraping her knees. She gave up on trying to stand and pulled her knees to her chest sobbing uncontrollably .Tears stung her eyes as they fell constantly. She didn't want to hurt Sesshomaru, but She knew it was for the best ... well atleast thats what she thought.

The miko knew if Naraku found out she had feelings for the Taiyoukai he would do everything in his power to make their lives miserable and turn them against each other like Inuyasha and Kikyo. Then thought if she turned him away maybe he would be better off. She didn't want them to hate each other and grow bitter. She also didn't want to get in his way.

'_ I hope you forgive me one day Sesshomaru ... I truely didn't mean any of the things I said to you.' _She thought while holding her chest. Kagome felt terrible pains in heart as if some one was carving into it with a blade. She didn't know why she felt so strong for the demon lord when She was supposed to hate him. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older brother, the enemy, he had even tried to kill her in the past! So why did she trust him? Why did she grow so attached to him and so fond of his arrogant ways and ruthless attitude? Why did she feels as if she'd willing give her life for his? Why did she love him so much?

Kagomes eyes widened in realization. " Why do I love him? ... No I can't! " She balled her fist and angrily punched the ground. Ignoring the pain received from the blow.

' _I'm supposed to love Inuyasha damn it! I should be heart broken that he chose Kikyo now not crying over his older brother! ' _Rain started to pour down from the clouds and she let out a bone chilling scream which was drowned out by thunder.

"What did I do?" she yelled standing to her feet. " Tell me kami what did I ever do to deserve this?! "

" Kagome ..." A soft voice called to her, but the girl was to busy ranting to notice.

" Was it the time I gave Inuyasha a chocolate laxative and told him it was candy after he said I couldn't cook? Or is it because of the time Miroku and Sango got drunk off sake and passed out then me and Sesshomaru laid them on top of each other to pretend they did something. If so I'm really Sorry ok! " She pleaded to the sky.

Bright ice blues eyes stared curiously at the miko before them. The leader of the Eastern Wolf pack strolled over to the broken girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. " Kagome? " he asked more firmly.

He felt her body tense under his grip before she slowly turned to face him. His heart stopped when he noticed her once rosey cheeks were deadly pale, her joyful Sapphire eyes were now dull and full of sadness not to mention red and puffy from crying.

" Kouga. " She murmured with a tremble.

"What happened Kagome?" Kouga asked full of concern. He was surprised when the only answer he got was her fragile body falling limp against his, as she lost conscious.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

ummm ... yeah (Scratches back of head) Sorry for _" Breaking up"_ Sesshy and Kagz, but it'll turn out for the best later ... I think (gets an Idea and Laughs evily)

Dun Dun Dun ...** TO BE CONTINUED**!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- ONCE AGAIN... I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**  
**

**-0- THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I'm KIND OF IN A RUSH SO THIS MIGHT BE SHORT. -0- **

**OLD**

Kouga. " She murmured with a tremble.

"What happened Kagome?" Kouga asked full of concern. He was surprised when the only answer he got was her fragile body falling limp against his, as she lost conscious.

**NEW**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see a fire in front of her. She quickly sat up and glanced around the small cave in alarm , not remembering how'd she gotten there. She let out a small sigh of relief when Kouga appeared at the entrance.

" Kouga... " She breathed out. He walked over and laid a couple of furs in front of her.

" Those can keep you warm so you don't get sick ... the women of my pack wear them." he explained. Kagome gaped at the furs then turned to him a small smile.

"Thanks Kouga ...um you mind turning around while I dress? " she questioned noticing he was still staring at her as she began to take off her shirt. The wolf prince blushed lightly then quickly turned while the miko changed her clothes.

" Ok I'm done you can turn around now." she told him and chuckled when he slowly turned and took a seat in front of her.

"So what happened." He asked calmly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The confused girl asked glancing at the fire from the corner of her eye.

" I found you in the woods." he sighed. " you were crying and bleeding. I asked what happened and you fainted." The wolf youkai shrugged. "It was raining so I brought you back here for the night."

" I- " The miko paused in thought as her memories returned and she resisted the need to cry again. " I remember ... me and Sesshomaru had a fight."

Kouga quickly stood to his feet in rage. " SO THAT BASTARD DID THIS TO YOU?! I KNEW THAT LOW LIFE COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!" he yelled.

"Just watch I'll skin that stupid mutt alive for hurting you!" Kagome quickly stood and wrapped her arms around the wolf's waist to hold him back. "No kouga ... you've got it wrong. Sesshomaru didn't hurt me ... it was the other way around!"

Kouga watched in shock as the girl started to cry and her grip loosened while she slid to the ground. He kneeled in front of her; holding her hands in his for comfort.

" What do you mean the other way around Kagome? " he asked quietly.

" I hurt him Kouga! He finally opened up and admited he liked me and I pushed him away and told him I didn't want or need him. " She sobbed. Kouga sighed and pulled the girl to him allowing her to cry on his chest.

" You got to tell me what happened Kagome ... or I won't know how to help you."

The miko hiccuped and nodded before wiping her eyes and telling the wolf everything that happened.

_A few minutes later ..._

" So dog boy likes you huh?" Kouga Chuckled. " I knew it all along. I mean who could spend alot of time with a beautiful girl like you and not fall in love? " he asked dryly.

Kagome's eyes softened and she nervously played with her fingers as a strong wave of guilt washed over over her.

" Kouga I wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said to you the other night." she appoligized.

" I know what I said hurted you, and I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did I just-" she drifted off remembering the hurt look in the wolf's eyes as he fled from camp.

" Its ok Kagome. You only said what you felt." Kouga smiled as he stared at the flames of the fire. " I guess deep down I always kind of knew you would never be mines, but stubborness runs my family. Plus I love to tick Dog Shit off every once in a while it really calms my nerves. " Kagome giggled ,and Kouga grinned.

" I actually came back to thank you."

Kagome's eyes widened.

" If you never would have told me off I wouldn't have went back and realized the precious gem I had waiting for me all this time."

Kagome twisted her face in confusion when Kouga leaned down and brushed his hair aside showing her his neck. Kagome leaned foward and carefully exaimed it to see two small deep bite marks in his flesh.

" Is that a mating mark? " She gasped; her eyes widened. "Is it Ayame? "

Kouga grinned. "Yeah. I guess a promise is a promise right? And first loves never die ... well in some cases atleast " He teased causing Kagome to blush.

" As for Sesshomaru. Don't worry to much about him, I'm pretty sure he can protect himself. He is a _taiyoukai_ you know not some weak Inu brat like Inutrasha." Kouga reasoned. Kagome sweatdropped.

" If you really want him I say go for it ,and soon to because you know how stubborn and distant inu youkai's are once their pride has been insulted."

Kagome sighed. (_Keyword: Inuyasha!) _

_" _Don't I know it. It'll take me forever just to get him to talk to me again."

" Yeah, but is it worth it in the end? " Kouga asked with a raised eye brow.

" Yes." Kagome answered without a doubt in her mind.

" Then go for it. I wish the two of you the best."

**o0o0o0Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo00o0o0oo00oo0o00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0**

**The next morning after the rain cleared Kagome and Kouga made it out of the cave to go their separate ways.**

" Kagome are you sure you want to go back alone?"

**The miko gave her best arrogant snort while lifting her nose up proudly.**

" Of course I'm sure. This Kagome did not train her ass off every night for nothing... I assure you wolf " Kagome joked. **Kouga pulled Kagome into a snug hug while grinning from ear to ear. **

" Well This Kouga will miss you very much Lady Kagome of the WesternLands."

"As I you..." Kagome replied while trying to keep a straight and emotionless face. ** She was failing terribly, and Kouga had to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing. **" You ... Kouga, leader of the Eastern Wolf pack Better come visit This Highly Kagome or she will strangle you to death." She spoke coldly.

**Kouga frowned with a raised an eye brow**. " Indeed." **He spoke cooly while flipping his long silky black hair.**

**Not able to hold it in any longer, Kagome finally laughed then cracked a bright smile. **" You do know Sesshomaru would kill us both if he was here right now right?"

**Kouga nodded in agreement**. " Such a Dangerous Mate you have My Lady surely you both will have alot of troubles in the future."

" _Good I like trouble ... Life would be very plain and boring without it _" **The Miko smirked while repeating the Taiyoukai's Words.**

" Indeed ... See you later Kagome!" Kouga yelled while running away.

" BYE KOUGA! "

**Kagome waved good-bye while the dust cloud disappeared then turned around to make her way back to Keade's Village**. **On her way there she passed by the well ,and couldn't help but stop and stare at it for a moment.**

_( The well ... I wonder what Souta, mom, and Gramps are doing back home. They must be worried sick about me! I haven't been back in months.) _Kagome thought solemnly, she really did miss her family alot.

" I know Yuri will be pissed when I get back! I missed her 18th Birthday after all ..." The miko signed then shook her head.

"Talking to yourself again Kagome? " A familar voice questioned in an amused tone.

After hearing a few shuffles, she glanced to the side to see a silver haired hanyou in a red fire rat robe land a few feet away from her.

" Inuyasha " She smiled softly. "What are you doing here?"

" Feh! Since when did I have to have a reason to see you Kagome? " Inuyasha asked dryly while crossing his arms.

" You're right I'm sorry." The miko nodded while glancing at her feet. " Its just- I wasn't expecting you to show up you know. I thought maybe you were with Kikyo again."

**After a long moment of silence she glanced up to see Inuyasha walking toward her with a mysterious look in his molten amber orbs. She blushed once he closed the small distance between them and stared deep into her eyes.**

" um ... Inu .. yasha?" Kagome stuttered as he leaned closer to her. She tried to step back, but his arms wrapped around her waist trapping her against his body.

" You've changed Kagome." He whispered once their lips were just inches away.

" So have you Inuyasha." Kagome was so nervous she begin to shake.

" Have I? " Inuyasha questioned, his eyes closed shut and her claimed her lips in a sweet and tender kiss.

**Kagome's body grew stiff; her mind became clouded. She couldn't think all her thoughts were gone! The hanyou's ears twitched at the low threatening growl coming from the forest, and he reluctantly pushed her away. **

" I was hoping to make our last moment together last a little longer, but seeing that your_ lover _is here to save you. I must quickly get what I came for. " Inuyasha mumbled low enough for only Kagome to hear. Her eyes widened in shock once he grabbed for the jewel shards.

_(He's trying to send me home again) _She realized then quickly snatched the shards away before he could get them.

" Wench give me the shards and go back to your own time! " Inuyasha growled angrily.

_Cold Chestnut Brown Orbs stared silently into the clearing from behind a tree._

_" Damn you Inuyasha ... you told me you didn't have any feelings for that wench, but I knew it was a lie " Kikyo's eyes hardened._

_" Oh well ... doesn't matter any more once you send her home she will finally be out of my hair." She chuckled with a wicked grin._

_" Bitch" a low growl was heard from behind._

_The miko jumped out of the way just in time to dodge a dangerous poison whip. _

_She smiled as angry golden orbs focused on her._

_" My my Sesshomaru-sama has come to save the day ... How proud the wench must be ...Her puppy is loyal after all."_

_" You stay away from Kagome or I will turn that clay body of yours into a pile of ash." his Cold voice threatened with venom._

_The dead priestess chuckled and eyed the handsome Taiyoukai._

_" Why you care for my copy I do not understand, However I do promise you that you'll never be with her. Naraku will do everything in his will to separate you two. You will die and she will become his bitch forever.The both of you will suffer greatly"_

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "How foolish of you to think a weak hanyou like Naraku could ever kill this Sesshomaru.And Kagome is not your copy she's nothing like you. She's pure you're tainted ,she's beautiful you're not, you're dead she's alive, you're clay she's flesh, and she's way more powerful than you could ever be and has a kind soul while you are a bitter betraying bitch. Need I say more? "_

_Kikyo scowled and gritted her teeth as the Daiyoukai raised his eye brow with his head tilted to the side._

Kagome's eyes narrowed. " NO! YOU ARE NOT SENDING ME HOME INUYASHA!" He rolled his eyes at her annoying Squeaky high pitched voice.

" THE HELL I WON'T KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled while tackling the ningen girl to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

" Why ... Are ... you doing this?! " Kagome asked the hanyou above her as they wrestled for the shards in her hand.

" Thats None of your Business Wench " Inuyasha grunted, " You promised them to me any way.They're Mine!"

" Inuyasha .. " The Miko warned. " If you don't release me in less than twenty seconds I swear I will si-"

" Don't say it wench!" Inuyasha quickly interupted. " If you say that word now you'll be crushed."

The Miko resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he stared down at her mockingly.Amusment shined clearly threw his bright Amber eyes.

' Guess I'll have to move on to Plan B... I really don't want to do this but-'

" Inuyasha? " Her sickingly sweet voice made the silver hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"Y-yes? " he hesitantly replied.

With a small grin Kagome leaned upward as if trying to kiss the hanyou, and brought a knee to his groin when he least expected it.

"OOOiii Y-You BITCH What the hell?" His angry shouts came to an end as a fist slammed in to his nose. "Kagome w-what are you freakin doing?!"

Inuyasha tried to keep his voice steady while he dodged the many powerful blows his companion threw at him.

' Has this woman gone mad? ' he briefly wondered as she yelled out a feminine battle cry.

"YOU WILL NOT SEND ME HOME AGAIN INUYASHA!!!!"

The hanyou shivered as her eyes grew wider with each word she spoke , her voice sounding every bit demonic.

He slowly released her and backed away as she rose to her feet, twitching abnormally.

" Umm ... K-kagome? " He whispered about ready to piss his pants, though he would never admitt that out loud.

" AND FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME ISN'T WENCH OR BITCH IT'S KAGOME!"

The Hanyou watched in awe as she released all the bonds on her power, overwhelming him with her purifying energy.

"Uh Kagome ..." His words drifted and he took a step back as her eyes grew white and a bright pink light surrounded her body.

" KA-GO-ME!" The miko sounded out her name , not sensing the hanyou's fear. "GET IT RIGHT!"

A small ball of pure enery formed in her hand and she dementedly grinned. "DIE DOG BOY!"

"OH Shit SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha cried indigently while dashing the other way, hoping to put the most distance possible between him and the angry woman.

He relentlessly dodged round after round of her dangerous engery balls, getting hit a few times.

"Sesshomaru you Bastard!" The hanyou breathed, "You're never any help! Just a dirty rotten Stuck up-"

" INUYASHA!" Kagome growled causing the hanyou to up his speed a little.

"Oi Shut up and stop chasing me you crazy wench I wasn't talking to you! " Inuyasha whinned, he really didn't want to fight the miko but the energy to run was quickly draining from his body._ ' have to do something .. I can't run forever _'

With his mind made up Inuyasha turned to face Kagome bravely. The miko paused and raised her eye brow as he flexed his sharp claws.

"Alright Wench you want a fight. You'll sure as hell get one, and I won't go easy on you neither."

Violet colored Orbs sparkled with anticipation.

" Is that So_ half breed_? " Kagome's cold words cut threw the air like a knife, and stung harder than a bee.

To say Inuyasha was suprised would be an understatement, the hanyou was down right shocked.

The two had spent many years together, and the miko had not once insulted his race. Even when she was angry she'd never sounded so cold.

_' What's happening to you Kagome? ' _amber orbs flickered before hardening._ ' Sesshomaru's turning you against me ... and I will not stand and watch that happen!' _

"Whether you like it or not You are going home Wench! And I'll drag you by your scrawny neck if I have to!" Inuyasha promised before digging his claws into his own chest. "BLADES OF BLOOD!"

* * *

_" I will not stand to be down rated by a youkai scum like you! " Kikyo insulted Sesshomaru sensing his attention turn to the battle that had taken place beside the well._

_'I can not let him interupt. ' She silently chanted inside her head. The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed at the priestess._

_"You will do well to hold your tongue wench." Sesshomaru warned. " Why I've allowed you to live thus far remains a mystery to this Sesshomaru." _

_Kikyo held her hand to her mouth and chuckled ," Really? Could it be the great Half brother of my mate has developed feelings for me too?"She asked smugly._

_" I don't rut with corpses." The taiyoukai replied dryly._

_Before the Dead priestess had a chance to reply, her mind was filled with a familar malicious voice._

_**" Kikyo" **__his deep voice called._

_**"**__Yes Naraku? __**" **_

_**"Do not waste time on The Western Lord ... he will get his soon.The most important thing now is our plan. Make sure the hanyou gets the jewel. " **_

_Naraku ordered._

_**"**__ Yes Master.I will not fail you ."_

_**" Good." **_

_As soon as the dark hanyou broke their link, the dead priestess began chanting silently._

* * *

" PURITY QUAKE!"

Inuyasha leaped in the air as Kagome sent her powers underneath the ground causing it to shake before a blast formed beneath him.

He could tell by the way her chest heaved , she was tiring.

" I don't know where or when the hell you learned all of this but trust me when I say that this battle ends now." Using his speed to his advantage the hanyou caught the miko off guard and gripped her from behind.

He could feel her powers draw back as her body stiffened against his, her wild violet orbs finally returning to electric blue.

" Let me go Inuyasha!" He smirked as her voice returned to its normally annoying pitch.

"My my little Kagome if I would have known all you wanted was to be held in my arms I would have done this sooner." Inuyasha teased while brushing his lips against the shell of her ear.

Kagome silently blushed while trying to come up with a mouthy come back when the hanyou suddenly released her.

She twirled around to see him standing a few feet away with the jewel in his hand.

' Damn it!' She mentally cursed.

"Give it back Inuyasha!" The young woman demanded, while trying her best to stay calm.

The silver haired male standing before her shook his head and placed the small glass bottle underneath his red fire rat robe.

"Game over Kagome. " He glanced up and stared directly in her eyes. " Your Journey to the past has ended ... Go back to your own time."

The miko's breath hitched and she remained immobile, her mind screamed for her to run yet her feet stayed planted to the ground.

She took notice of the sudden change in the air along with Inuyasha's loud groans.

' Wait a minute loud groans? ' She took a step forward as her mind suddenly clicked.

"Inuyasha .. whats happening to you? " Concerned eyes watched as the hanyou grabbed his head and kneeled to the ground in pain.

"No .. I won't do it ..."Inuyasha repeated over and over.

' Kill her' The voice echoed inside of his brain. ' Kill the girl '

Each time the hanyou denied the voice's constant order, the pain grew worse.

In retaliation his demon side began to take over , feeling as if he was in danger. Inuyasha struggled for control as his claws lengthened and his fangs grew larger.

The desire to draw blood grew stronger, along with his lust for power and destruction.

As his last resort he grabbed the jewel and tossed it to the miko, who easily caught it though her eyes stayed glued to him.

He could smell the fear rolling off her in waves.

"Take the Jewel and run Kagome. " Inuyasha pleaded startling the young miko.

* * *

_" What are you and Naraku Plotting wench?" Sesshomaru Demanded._

_When the priestess did not reply he tightened his fingers around her neck, seeping his claws into her skin._

_Kikyo winced as the posion burned her throat , but remained quiet._

_"How can you remain so loyal to a creature who ended your life in the past. He deceived you and turned you against the one you claimed to love yet you protect him."_

_The taiyoukai sighed sensing his words were useless to this mindless clay puppet, and prepared to kill her when a scent caught his attention._

_His eyes widened. "Kagome's blood." _

_The western lord quickly tossed the wench to the side like a rag doll and rushed to the miko's side._

_

* * *

_

" Inu-yasha ... " The young woman sputtered, her eyes widened at the wide grin among his lips as he pulled his hand out of her stomach.

He stepped away allowing the miko to stumble as she fought to keep her balance while trying to stop the blood from rushing out the wound on her belly.

She trembled in fear as the hanyou licked his claws clean of her blood, his crimson colored orbs locked on her form.

"Please .. Inuyasha you have to fight it. " The defenseless woman cried as he slowly moved toward her, a predatory gleam in his eye.

She tried to once again summon her miko powers, but it only caused more damage to her body.She was drained and losing way to much blood.

" Sesshomaru ... " Kagome screamed out, closing her eyes as the hanyou moved to strike her down.

She didn't expect a tall figure in white clad dive in front of her, shielding her with its body.

She stared in shock as her savior took a hard blow to the chest sending both him and her crashing inside the well.

Long silvery locks blocked her view of the sun above the well before the two were eveloped by a strange warm blue light.

Kagome yelped in pain as her back collided with the well floor of the future. Soon after her savior's body fell on top of hers crushing her deligate frame with his heavy armor.

A mute scream escaped her lips and her eyes rolled to the back off her head ; the miko slipped unconscious.

* * *

Sapphire orbs slowly cracked open. " Ahhh! " The young woman quickly covered her eyes with her hand to protect them from the blinding light.

_' Where am I ? ' _She wondered.

After taking a few seconds to allow them to adjust she removed her hand then glanced curiously around the large room. It looked like an ordinary teenage guy's room, Black and gold with a computer and huge stack of sports illustrated and play boy magizines on his dresser.

It didn't take a genious to realize she was no longer in the past." How on Earth did I get here? " She asked herself aloud.

As if on cue her memories came rushing back to her leaving a small head ache in their wake.

'_ OH NO! I have to find Sesshomaru ' _

The throbbing in her head only got worse as she moved to push back the sheets that covered her body.

As the miko stood from bed she was surprised to see her wound had completely healed without leaving any scars behind.

She also immediately noticed she was no longer wearing her clothes, but instead an over sized black t shirt and some silky black and sapphire boxers.

Kagome quickly swallowed down the dry lump in her throat as she nervously wondered who her current attire belonged to.

Her thoughts were how ever brought to an abrupt end by the sound of foot steps heading toward the door.

_' Well here goes ' _She stood waiting in anticipation as the room door swung open and in walked ...

" HOJO! "

The handsome browned haired male grinned goofyly.

" Its nice to see you're finally awake Kagome. " Hojo replied sending chills down her spine.

Though she'd hate to admitt it the guy had grown extremely handsome over the years and his voice now held that smooth deep tone that drove all the college girls wild. He no longer had a clueless innocent aura, but a more mature and sexy one.

He held his arms open welcoming her to dive in when ever she wanted, and she quickly accepted by pouncing on the poor guy almost knocking him to the floor.

" HOEY JOEY!" Kagome chirped earning a deep chuckle from her long time friend. " KITTY KAT KAGS! "

The miko giggled as his lifted her off the ground and spun her around before hugging her once again. " I missed you go much when you were gone and when you came back like you did I was so afraid." Kagome listened silently while resting her head against his chest.

" I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner Hojo I just-" the miko started before she was rudely interupted by someone clearing their throat.

Hojo stiffened and Kagome stood on the tips of her toes and peaked over his broad shoulder to See Sesshomaru standing in the door way giving the two the death glare.

Without thinking the miko immediately pushed her friend away and took a step forward.

" Sesshomaru ... its not what it looks like." The miko tried to explain the best she could despite the blush on her cheeks.

" Did this Sesshomaru perhaps. " he paused and looked between the two, " interupt something?"

The icyness of his voice made the two humans shiver ; they glanced at each other then shook their heads in unison.


End file.
